Un coup de foudre criminel
by Mauw'mocontienne
Summary: Mikelangelo, enfermé en prison pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Il est homosexuel. L'arrivée d'un compagnon de cellule va changer son attitude, et même sa vie...


One Shot

PDV Mikelangelo Loconte.

Ça faisait déjà un mois que j'étais en prison pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis.

J'étais déjà épuisé.

J'en avais marre alors que j'avais seulement une peine de quatre ans.

En même temps, j'étais seul dans cette cellule, je n'avais pas de compagnon.

Plus le temps passait, plus j'avais envie de m'en aller.

Parfois, j'avais eu des envies d'évasion, même...mais pour quatre ans, ça ne valait pas la peine de s'en aller pour être rattrapé et être encore plus de temps enfermé.

Ici, la nourriture était absolument dégueulasse, mais je me forçais à manger.

Quand on avait faim, on n'avait pas le choix, il fallait bien « se remplir la panse », comme on disait ici.

Je ne voulais pas mourir. Quatre ans en prison, ce n'était rien. Rien comparé à la perpétuité.

Ce qui m'ennuyait, c'était d'être ici pour rien. Et de me retrouver ici, en étant traité comme un criminel… en fréquentant des criminels.

Les autres n'étaient pas toujours très tendres avec moi lorsque je passais dans le couloir en compagnie d'un des gardiens pour me rendre aux toilettes.

« Hé, la grosse pédale, tu me fais une pipe ? »

« Sale enculé d'italien »

C'était tout le temps ainsi, des phrases répétées avec moquerie ou haine.

J'avais appris à les ignorer au fur et à mesure du temps, à continuer à marcher la tête haute.

Mais ces remarques ne me faisaient pas du bien.

D'autant plus que, tout comme eux, j'étais affreusement en manque. Au bout d'un mois sans rien faire…déjà avant de finir ici j'enchaînais amant sur amant. Je n'avais jamais été vraiment en couple…je n'avais jamais été amoureux.

Soudain, un gardien arriva devant la cellule et me dit de venir. Je me levai et allai vers les barreaux de la cellule.

-Tu vas avoir un compagnon de cellule, lâcha-t-il une fois que je fus à quelques centimètres des barreaux (et par la même occasion, de son visage).

-Dieu merci ! M'exclamai-je.

Le gardien s'en alla et j'allai m'asseoir sur mon lit…enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un lit.

J'espérais que je n'allais pas avoir affaire à un malade, mais il y avait des chances. Mais j'allais avoir un compagnon….il faudra tout de même que je me retienne de le violer de suite. Je m'en fichais de son physique… il fallait absolument que je me soulage, et en vitesse, quitte à ne pas prendre le gardien. Et si mon compagnon de cellule me plaît vraiment, je recommencerai.

J'entendis des bruits dans le couloir. C'était sûrement lui qui arrivait. En effet, j'entendis les barreaux s'ouvrir dans un petit bruit de gémissement métallique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je décidai de lever mon regard vers mon compagnon de cellule.

Celui-ci me tournait le dos en essayant de faire son lit, mais je pus voir comment il était constitué.

Au moins, je m'en faisais des idées...même si rien qu'en sentant sa présence, j'étais fortement...attiré vers lui, comme un aimant.

Il était grand et mince, mais il avait un dos assez musclé, je pouvais le voir grâce à son t-shirt moulant.

Sa peau était blanche, ses bras nus étaient minces et fermes, recouverts de quelques taches de beauté.

Il avait de très jolies fesses, désirables. Ses cheveux étaient mi longs, jusqu'aux épaules et bruns foncés, une très belle couleur. Quelque chose me disait qu'il devait être beau.

Il se retourna enfin vers moi et me regarda, un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme si il me jugeait. Il était…magnifique, ce mec !

Je ne le connaissais pas, mais il était une vraie beauté. Il avait des yeux chocolats comme je n'en avais jamais vus. Il avait une petite barbe ébène. Ses lèvres étaient fines et roses. Il avait un visage angélique. En effet, son torse devait être un peu musclé, vu ce que montrait son t-shirt.

Comme je l'avais prévu, il était magnifique. Même plus que ça, il incarnait un rêve à lui tout seul.

-Je m'appelle Florent, lâcha-t-il.

-Moi, Mikelangelo…Michele, si tu préfères, dis-je.

Florent…il était donc français…

Je me sentais irrémédiablement attiré vers lui. Pour une fois, avant de coucher avec un homme, j'avais envie de le connaître…et puis, j'avais l'impression que si jamais on couchait ensemble, ce serait bien plus fort que de la simple « baise ».

Étais-je enfin tombé sur le bon homme ? Celui pour lequel j'étais fait ?

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Me demanda-t-il avec sa jolie voix de ténor.

-Pour un crime…que je n'ai pas commis. Et toi ?

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi avec un petit sac en main. Il se mit à genoux et planta son regard dans le mien, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il déposa son index gauche sur ma joue et la caressa doucement.

-Ho…parce que je suis fou alors que je ne fais qu'exaucer mes désirs, chéri.

Je rougis en entendant ce nom dans sa bouche et en sentant son doigt me toucher. Il me regarda, intrigué, et sortit des menottes de son sac.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire un dessin, répliquai-je en passant mes bras autour de sa nuque.

Il soutint mon regard et s'assit à côté de moi…

Nous nous dévorâmes du regard quelques instants et nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre en unissant nos lèvres.

Nous nous allongeâmes ensemble sur la paillasse, lui au-dessus de moi.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être dominé, mais par lui, c'était…différent. Déjà rien que son baiser me faisait de l'effet, comme je n'en ai jamais eu.

Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse, des papillons me parcoururent le ventre, une douce chaleur envahissait tout mon corps. Plus il m'embrassait, plus mon corps s'embrasait.

Quand il me touchait avec ses mains glacées, des frissons de chaleur et d'électricité me parcouraient.

Florent avait son corps au-dessus du mien, ses mains me caressaient tout le corps. Je trouvais que le sien était bien trop couvert de vêtements.

Nos lèvres se séparèrent quelques instants et il m'arracha la chemise à l'aide de ses mains et de ses dents.

Je mis mes mains en-dessous de son t-shirt et caressai ses petits abdominaux.

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et n'en pouvant plus, j'enlevai son t-shirt et observai son torse attentivement.

Il était temps qu'il soit enfin sans ce dessus cachant une partie de son corps...d'autant plus que ça valait largement la peine de le regarder correctement.

Nous arrêtâmes de nous embrasser pour nous regardes l'un et l'autre. Il avait les joues roses et les pupilles dilatées. Je passai une de mes jambes autour de son bassin et inversai nos positions en plaquant les mains de Florent contre le lit.

Il me regarda d'un air étonné et je susurrai :

-On utilisera tes menottes pour le second round, je…

-Oui,…fais-moi l'amour, tu seras le premier à me le faire…je t'aime.

Je rougis, m'approchai de son visage et puis embrassai ses lèvres gourmandes.

J'enlevai ses chaussures et puis enfin son pantalon.

Il fit de même avec moi dans de lents gestes précis et je gémis en sentant nos bassins se toucher, alors que nos sexes étaient encore recouverts de leur seule barrière de tissus.

Ses mains commencèrent alors à explorer mon corps alors que je me réjouissais de ces nouvelles sensations.

Il cessa notre baiser et nous échangeâmes un long regard amoureux. Nous nous connaissions à peine, mais nos regards suffisaient à nous exprimer, à nous comprendre.

Ses iris brillaient, je voyais de petits éclats s'allumer dans ses yeux, me faisant comprendre qu'il ressentait les mêmes choses que moi...

Une passion dévorante, qui faisait que Florent, rien qu'avec ses baisers, sa voix, son visage, les sensations qu'il me donnait, dévorait littéralement mon coeur.

J'avais entièrement envie de me donner à lui. Aussi bien le corps que l'âme. J'avais envie de me dévoiler complètement, de lui montrer ce que j'étais au fond de moi (au niveau corps et âme aussi, bien évidemment)...

D'habitude, je n'étais pas vraiment du genre à vouloir me confier à mes amants, mais j'avais l'impression que cette fois-ci, ça donnait quelque chose de différent.

Rien que ce que je ressentais n'était pas...habituel. À vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais vécu, alors...même si je ne lui avais pas répondu verbalement à sa déclaration, moi aussi, je l'aimais. J'espérais juste qu'il ne m'ait pas dit ça pour m'amadouer.

Je me décidai alors à commencer des choses plus sérieuses. Je dirigeai ma bouche vers son cou et y déposai un baiser papillon.

Il se détendit en soupirant mon nom et en me serrant dans ses bras. Je fis un sourire et eus un frisson appréciateur dans tout le dos, juste parce qu'il me serrait, parce que ses doigts de plus en plus chauds s'enfonçaient dans ma peau.

Je léchai doucement son cou. D'habitude, je ne passais pas par cette étape, mais j'avais envie d'aller le plus lentement possible, de profiter un maximum de lui, de sa présence à mes côtés, juste en-dessous de moi.

Il gémit encore quelques fois, et je goûtais à sa peau. Florent avait un goût...unique. Une sorte de mélange délicieux de tous les fruits que j'aimais, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais goûté avant, quelque chose de nouveau...pour moi, toutes les peaux avaient eues un goût fade, ça ne tombait jamais sur une saveur que j'aimais...

Mais cette fois, bien...même son odeur que je pouvais sentir grâce à mes longues inspirations, elle était tout ce que j'aimais, tout ce qui me provoquait le plus de plaisirs, le plus de souvenirs...

Je mordis son cou et il mit ses mains sur mes fesses.

-Hmm, gémis-je.

Il mit sa tête en arrière en me dévoilant encore plus son cou, que je me fis un plaisir de mordre à quelques endroits vraiment différents.

Son corps se détendait de plus en plus selon les endroits. Parfois, il se crispait quand j'arrivais à des endroits plus sensibles.

Après avoir donné de petits coups de dents le long de sa jugulaire, je marquai ma présence en lui faisant un suçon, pour montrer qu'il m'appartenait.

Quand je lui fis ça, il fut très content, comme je pus entendre.

Après j'abandonnai son cou et remontai vers son visage. Il me donna un long baiser langoureux auquel je répondis avec joie et désir.

Je descendis ma bouche vers ses tétons, qui étaient déjà un peu durcis. Je les titillai à l'aide de mes dents et les sentis durcir, tandis que Florent frémissait de plus en plus dans mes bras. Quand je finis de mordiller ses tétons, je le regardai attentivement. Il avait encore les paupières abaissées, et son visage était rose.

Alors qu'avec ses menottes, il m'avait montré qu'habituellement, il était dominant, je trouvais qu'il se laissait facilement aller...ou alors, c'était parce que c'était moi...je n'en savais rien, mais il y prenait également beaucoup de plaisir (autant que moi). En même temps, deux dominants ensembles, il fallait faire un choix...

Mais nous venions de deux mondes différents, moi des amants enchaînés, un homme différent par nuit pour changer. Lui, il utilisait du sado masochisme, et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait été enfermé, pour ses pratiques allant trop loin, un des amants s'étant plaint...

Cependant, maintenant, nous avons été emmenés tous les deux dans le même monde, un qu'on n'avait jamais connus, mais dans lequel on s'accordait totalement. Où on était en parfaite symbiose, réunis de la meilleure façon possible…

Je cessai ma torture avec les tétons de Florent et nous nous regardâmes. Ses mains glissèrent le slip que je portais.

Son bassin commença à se mouvoir contre le mien, et je sentis une pression et une chaleur qui augmentaient selon nos frottements l'un à l'autre.

Sentant son sexe se compresser de plus en plus contre le mien, je finis par enlever son caleçon noir.

Il me regarda, mordant sa lèvre inférieure d'une façon absolument excitante à mes yeux. Je glissai mes yeux le long de son torse délicieux et découvrit l'autre partie de son corps, tout aussi délicieuse que le reste.

Il était extraordinairement bien fait. Ses jambes, ses bras, ses mains, son visage,…tout ce qui lui appartenait faisait de lui l'homme parfait à mes yeux.

Nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau d'une manière plus calme que notre précédent baiser. Il fut essentiellement concentré sur nos lèvres respectives et nos langues unies. Après cela, je lui déposai quelques bisous le long de son torse, suivant la ligne jusqu'à son nombril tout rond, autour duquel il y avait quelques poils ébènes.

Je glissai le bout de ma langue dans son nombril et le titillai de quelques petits coups de langue taquins. Flow' gémit en s'accrochant à moi et je souris durant mon opération…Je quittai son nombril et descendis vers son sexe.

Une fois devant celui-ci, mon visage s'arrêta quelques instants. J'étais en pleine réflexion…d'habitude, je ne faisais que masturber mon partenaire, mais ici, j'avais vraiment envie d'aller le plus loin possible avec lui (dans tous les sens du terme) et lui faire le plus de possible.

J'approchai mes doigts de ses bourses remplies de sexes et gonflées. Je commençai à caresser doucement ses bourses en lui faisant des mouvements circulaires avec mes pouces et mes index.

-Hmm…Michele…murmura celui que j'aimais.

Mes massages remontèrent lentement le long de sa verge, constatant qu'il était vraiment en érection. D'ailleurs, son gland était plus que rougi d'excitation, son sexe était chaud et très dur. Je mis une de mes mains sur son torse et lui donnai de petits coups de langue sur son gland et il caressa mes cheveux, cherchant le contact le plus facile possible avec moi. Il était adorable…

A partir de ce moment-là, alors, au lieu de lui donner de petits coups de langues, je léchai alors le début de son sexe, qui avait le même goût si particulier que le reste de son corps, et puis mes coups de langue allèrent beaucoup plus loin.

Après l'avoir quasiment léché comme si il était une glace, entendant mon amant gémir de plus en plus, je pris une inspiration, ouvrit la bouche et pris son sexe en bouche. Soudain, il lâcha un gémissement plus fort que les précédents, entre le soupir et le cri. Il était tellement mignon…je ne le voyais pas, mais j'entendais ses réactions, qui étaient vraiment positives.

Ma bouche commença lentement à se mouvoir jusqu'à la fin de son sexe, près de ses bourses, donnant toujours des coups de langues.

J'aimais vraiment faire ça avec Florent, d'habitude, la fellation était quelque chose de banal, qu'on faisait pour aider l'autre partenaire à jouir encore plus.

Je remontai le long de son sexe et il continua à caresser mes cheveux, certains de ses doigts se crispant sur moi.

Je prenais énormément de plaisir à faire cette opération sur lui, son sexe chaud dans ma bouche et commençant mes mouvements de vas-et-viens.

Au long de mes mouvements, mon partenaire essayait de se faire discret avec ses gémissements, mais je voyais et entendais bien qu'il défaillait de plus en plus.

Mes mouvements se firent un peu plus rapides, sentant bien que son sexe se tendait de plus en plus, et que nous allions bientôt être à la fin.

-Ha…plus vite, lâcha-t-il.

-Hmm…répondis-je en lui obéissant, tournant toujours ma langue sur son intimité.

J'avais de plus en plus de facilités à parcourir la distance entre le début de son sexe et la fin, grâce à ma vitesse. Car sinon, Florent était un garçon bien équipé, plus que bien, d'ailleurs. Enfin, je garde les détails pour moi (parce que c'est MON Florent…non mais ho !).

J'accélérai, l'entendant pousser de petits cris rauques et puis, soudain, il jouit et répandit sa semence dans ma bouche, que j'avalai ainsi sans broncher.

Il avait toujours ce bon goût, quoique plus particulier, un peu plus sucré. Je décidai de lécher le reste de sperme qui était sur son gland et me régalai en l'entendant gémir.

Je remontai vers son visage et il lécha le coin de mes lèvres, sûrement pour me débarrasser des restes de son propre sperme.

Je souris et lâchai un long soupir de jouissance, content de retrouver ses lèvres en l'embrassant.

Pendant ce baiser où on se dévorait les lèvres, il mit ses jambes autour de mon bassin, ce qui était une véritable invitation à la luxure à mes yeux.

Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser et j'approchai mes doigts de son entrée, et puis, son intimité ainsi écartée, j'entrai mon index en lui.

Je sentis une pression étroite contre mon doigt et une chaleur envahir tout mon doigt. Je souris tendrement et commençai à essayer de faire le plus de mouvements possible. Je vis Florent faire une grimace de douleur.

Je fus alors plus doux, et le doigt finit par passer tout seul.

Une fois le premier doigt fait, j'y introduis un deuxième, continuant mes mouvements de vas-et-viens à l'intérieur de Florent. Son visage se transforma, il fut plus détendu.

- J'ai toujours peur d'être en-dessous, lâcha-t-il. Mais avec toi…

Il ferma les yeux en contractant ses poings quand je passai à la dernière étape, c'est-à-dire mettre un troisième doigt en lui, ce qui, visiblement, ne lui faisait pas que du bien. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, après quelques mouvements plus fluides et doux en lui, il ouvrit ses pupilles pour me dévoiler (à nouveau) ses prunelles chocolatées.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent et nous nous sourîmes. Je mis mon front contre le sien, qui transpirait légèrement.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je fus étonné par l'intensité de ce baiser et de ses effets. À chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait, c'était comme une dose de chaleur et d'électricité pour moi. Florent me donnait du désir, m'enlevait certes un peu d'énergie, mais ici, je ne me lassais pas, j'étais prêt à continuer jusqu'au bout, et même jusqu'au second round, où Florent me dominera.

Alors, j'enlevai mes doigts de lui.

Nous cessâmes de nous embrasser, et à nouveau, nous échangeâmes un regard plein de sous-entendus.

-Fais-moi l'amour, me supplia-t-il avec un petit chuchotement.

Je souris et approchai alors mon bassin de son intimité. Il serra plus ses jambes autour de mon bassin, écartant ainsi son intimité afin de m'accueillir en lui.

Je déposai un baiser sur le front de Florent et entrai le début de mon sexe en Florent. Celui-ci gémit en faisant une grimace de crispation, arrêtant ses mains sur mes épaules.

J'embrassai alors ses joues et à l'aide de mes mains, je massai doucement le dessus de son torse, près de ses épaules.

Florent, à force de massages et de baisers, et aussi d'habitude, se détendit peu à peu, au fur et à mesure de mon enfoncement en lui.

Il descendit ses mains le long de mon dos alors que je remontai en lui. Sa peau était très douce, plus chaude au fur et à mesure de notre acte, mais ça faisait du bien, énormément. Il me donnait des frissons rien qu'avec le contact de sa peau contre la mienne, et je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

Je donnai ainsi mon premier coup de rein dans l'antre de Flow'.

-Han ! Michele ! Lâcha-t-il avec une voix plus aiguë que pour ses derniers cris.

Je me redressai au maximum à l'aide de mes mains et commençai à faire des vas-et-viens en lui. Je gémissais aussi durant mon opération, mettant toute la force possible dans mes coups de rein.

Ses bras se serrèrent autour de ma nuque et puis je me rallongeai au-dessus de lui, lui donnant un baiser sur les lèvres durant un autre coup de rein. Celui-ci fut plus fort grâce à l'intensité de notre baiser.

Mes vas-et-viens en lui furent plus rapides, parce que je sentais l'excitation et le désir monter à leur niveau maximal.

Nous nous embrassâmes à plusieurs reprises durant mes vas-et-viens, et soudain, lorsque j'atteignis le fond, et ainsi sa prostate, son cri se fit long et aigu, mais je le coupai à l'aide d'un baiser, même si, probablement, on nous entendait dans l'étage depuis le début de notre relation.

Après avoir enfin trouvé le point le plus excitant pour mon partenaire, je continuai mes mouvements le plus rapidement possible vers ce point, nos gémissements et petits cris se faisant de plus en plus nombreux.

-Flow', ne pus-je m'empêcher de gémir plus fort.

Après cette simple réplique, je finis par me libérer en lui et nous empêchâmes notre crin de sortir trop fort grâce à un baiser.

Pendant ce baiser, je ralentis mes mouvements en lui et puis me retirai de son antre chaud et rassurant…

Faire ça avec Florent…avait en effet été unique. Ce qui me paraissait banal à la base me provoquait des sensations si…magnifiques que je voulais tout recommencer. Avec lui…c'était simple, je l'aimais.

Nous nous regardâmes et nous basculâmes un peu sur le côté, toujours l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux.

Il caressa mon torse du bout de ses doigts, jouant avec mes poils bruns foncés. Il me sourit et je soufflai le premier.

-C'était…

-Merveilleux, répondit-il.

-Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, répondis-je en riant.

-En fait, avant de venir en prison, j'étais du genre à sauter sur tous les hommes qui bougeaient. Je pratique le sexe plutôt sado masochiste, pas à l'extrême…un jour, j'ai fait l'erreur de vouloir avoir une relation sexuelle avec un policier qui était dans un bar gay afin d'emmener une enquête sur la drogue dans ce milieu…et puis ça m'a mené droit à la case prison. J'ai toujours été dominant, je n'ai jamais fait l'amour de…de notre façon…et puis quand je t'ai vu, je me suis dit… « c'est lui », dit-il.

-Je suis…comment te dire…je suis devenu gay à cause de mon meilleur ami italien. Avant, je voyais bien que les filles, ce n'était pas mon truc, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que…jusqu'à ce que mon meilleur ami, qui était amoureux de moi et qui l'est toujours, me viole. Oui, il m'a violé, mais bizarrement, je voyais que j'aimais ça. Pas lui, mais le sexe avec les hommes. Alors, j'ai assumé, et j'enchaînais amant sur amant, sans jamais trouver qui était celui que j'aimais, celui pour lequel mon cœur battait…un jour, mon meilleur ami s'est vengé parce que je ne sortais pas avec lui. Il m'a accusé de viol alors que c'était un autre qui l'avait violé…et je me suis trouvé ici, répondis-je.

-Tu aimes la musique ?

-Comment ne pas l'aimer ? Je suis musicien…

-Moi aussi, chéri, répondit-il.

-C'est vrai ? On va pouvoir passer du temps à composer ensemble ! M'exclamai-je.

-Ce serait super ! Je suis tombé sur l'homme idéal !

Je ris à nouveau en essayant d'être discret et lui fis un chaste baiser. Une fois notre baiser terminé, nous nous caressâmes les cheveux.

-Merci, toi aussi, tu es l'homme idéal à mes yeux, Flow'…tu es quelqu'un d'extrêmement doux au fond de toi-même, de tendre, malgré tes pratiques habituelles, tu es fait pour ça…

-On est surtout faits l'un pour l'autre, répondit-il.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui m'embrassa, tout en me serrant dans ses bras et en se mettant au-dessus de moi, me plaquant contre le lit.

Après avoir joué assez de fois avec ma langue, il me regarda, toujours son front contre le mien, nos souffles se mélangeant l'un à l'autre.

-Je t'aime, soupirai-je.

-Moi aussi…tu me donnes envie de recommencer…

-Oui…recommençons, je me laisse faire, soupirai-je.

PDV Florent Mothe.

Ce petit italien était enfin en-dessous de moi. Je n'avais pas de mots pour décrire cet homme, qui était encore plus merveilleux que je le pensais.

Déjà physiquement, il était…magnifique, pour ne pas dire bandant (histoire d'utiliser un mot plus classe). Il avait les cheveux bruns, ébouriffés dans tous les sens, avec des restes de mèches blondes.

Son nez était aquilin, sa peau était un petit peu bronzée…ses lèvres étaient fines et roses, et elles avaient un goût délicieux. Ses yeux étaient d'un noisette soutenu, et étaient maquillés de noir.

Son corps était parfait, il était ni trop maigre, ni trop gros. Ses fesses étaient fermes, rebondies et douces. Il avait le torse fin avec de légers muscles bien dessinés, surtout au niveau de ses épaules.

Il avait de petites jambes sans poils (quelque chose me disait qu'il les rasait) et aussi douces que le reste de sa peau.

Il était tout simplement sublime, comme les notes de violons s'envolant dans le vent.

En plus de ça, il était un excellent amant, comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Quand je suis rentré dans la cellule, je n'ai pas osé le regarder, de peur d'être de trop, de l'offenser, croyant que j'allais me trouver avec un malade aux gros bras.

Et puis je me suis retourné vers lui, et j'avais vu Cet homme si…si pur, si beau, si doux. Immédiatement, j'avais su qu'il était en prison pour rien. Et quand je voyais son regard sur moi, ça m'intimidait, ça me rendait fou.

C'est là que j'avais compris qu'il était le seul avec qui ça m'arrivait. J'avais eu ces images de lui et moi. Et je pensais à lui en train de me dominer, ce qu'aucun homme ne m'a fait, ce que je n'ai pas autorisé à faire avec d'autres hommes.

Et il fut ainsi le premier qui me le faisait, j'avais certes ressenti la douleur dans cet acte, surtout à la pénétration, mais le plaisir dominait sans cesse, parce que Mikelangelo restait doux, évitait d'être agressif dans ces gestes, essayait de me rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait en restant toujours là.

Maintenant que j'étais au-dessus de lui, je caressai ses bras, pris ses mains et les mis lentement au-dessus de sa tête, les bras écartés.

Il me sourit et, lui faisant un clin d'œil, je me jetai à nouveau sur ses lèvres et l'embrassai tendrement.

Durant ce baiser, je mordis sa lèvre inférieure et il gémit d'une manière grave et amoureuse, appréciant vraiment ce que je lui faisais.

Après ce baiser, je lui imposai une morsure pas trop violente au niveau de sa jugulaire et il poussa un petit cri de plaisir tandis que je léchai l'endroit où mes traces de morsure restaient, goûtant le goût chocolat au lait de sa peau, qui me faisait penser au chocolat « côte d'or » mais en meilleur.

Après ça, je décidai de me venger subtilement du suçon qu'il m'avait fait tout à l'heure en lui faisant un à mon tour, suçotant doucement sa peau et très lentement, pour être sadique.

Entendant ses gémissements de plaisir, j'arrêtai de lui faire ce suçon, et vit que le sien était vraiment colossal, et que je ne l'avais pas raté.

Il me serra dans ses bras et nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau.

J'arrêtai ce baiser quelques secondes et lui présentai les menottes. Il sourit avec une sorte d'excitation dans le regard et je l'attachai aux barreaux du lit.

Il gémit et puis je caressai le coin de ses douces lèvres avec mes doigts de la main droite.

En même temps, je descendis mes doigts de la main gauche le long de son ventre. J'arrivai ensuite à la bonne destination _(ndla : *voix de gps* vous êtes arrivé à destination)_

Une fois ma main sur son sexe, je caressai ainsi ses bourses gonflées et remplies de semence. Il gémit et je continuai à caresser ses lèvres en même temps que ses bourses.

Il ouvrit sa bouche et suçota d'abord mon index, très lentement, avec sa langue et ses lèvres, me regardant d'un air sensuel.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et il continua à lécher mes doigts. Pendant ce temps, ma main gauche commença à s'activer sur son sexe.

Nous nous faisions plaisirs l'un à l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, et même si il ne pouvait pas me toucher avec ses mains, il arrivait quand même à me faire plaisir avec sa bouche, et le reste de son corps en lui-même me faisait plaisir, touchant le mien.

Une fois mes doigts lubrifiés par ses soins, je les enlevai lentement de sa bouche tout en continuant de lui faire plaisir avec sa main gauche.

Entendant ses gémissements, je mis ma bouche sur son sexe et continuai la masturbation de cette façon.

Il cria plusieurs fois mon nom, et puis, au bord de la folie, il lâcha un dernier cri et se libéra dans ma bouche, m'imposant un goût merveilleux, qui était celui de son sperme.

Je remontai vers son visage et l'embrassai langoureusement, lui partageant le bon goût que j'avais goûté.

Il me sourit tendrement et je répondis à son sourire, lui procurant des massages aux poignets, près de ses menottes, sentant le fer froid de celles-ci en les frôlant légèrement.

Mes doigts toujours mouillés de la salive de mon amant, je les remouillai une fois, essayant de faire aussi sensuellement que lui, mélangeant d'une certaine manière nos salives.

Il me regarda tendrement, un air rêveur au visage, me souriant à nouveau très doucement, ailleurs.

J'approchai mes doigts de son antre, et puis fis la même chose qu'il m'avait faite tout à l'heure, c'est-à-dire y enfoncer progressivement mes doigts en lui.

Comme dans toutes les intimités de chaque homme, la température était supérieure, et il était dur d'y enfoncer plus d'un doigt.

Mais au bout d'un moment et de quelques mouvements en lui, ce fut beaucoup plus facile et plus souple pour moi.

-Tourne-toi, chéri, soufflai-je, voyant son visage rose.

Il sourit et je l'aidai à se mettre sur le ventre, parce qu'avec ses mains attachées, ce n'était pas facile pour lui de se retourner seul sur le ventre.

Il me dévoila le côté pile de son corps.

Son dos était légèrement courbé, il avait quelques taches de beauté dans sa nuque, près de ses omoplates et au creux de ses reins.

Sa colonne vertébrale parfaitement positionnée, descendait jusqu'à son postérieur rond, ferme, parfait.

Caressant son postérieur d'une matière douce, je finis par me positionner au-dessus de lui et de commencer à enfoncer mon sexe dans son intimité.

Il gémit de douleur et j'y allai progressivement, n'oubliant pas les sensations qu'il m'avait données à notre première fois.

Je caressai sa tête et alors que je démarrai mes vas-et-viens en lui, le sentant beaucoup plus détendu en-dessous de moi, il tourna sa tête et nous nous embrassâmes.

Pendant ce baiser, je descendis mes mains le long de ses flancs et puis les déposai sur ses hanches.

Un autre coup de rein s'enchaîna et j'empoignai ses hanches pour prendre de l'élan et m'enfoncer en lui.

Il gémit pendant notre baiser et je souris contre ses lèvres, ravi d'entendre sa réaction. Tandis que j'accélérais mes mouvements de bassin en lui, je mis mes mains près de son nombril, touchant la naissance de ses abdos, sentant ses muscles décontractés. Mon corps était tendu à force de faire des mouvements en lui, de plus en plus rapides.

Il me fit des baisers sur une bonne partie du visage, me donnant plus de forces afin de continuer notre acte sans craquer de suite.

Alors, trouvant la force nécessaire, j'accélérai encore plus la cadence, allant presque au fond de son intimité. Je glissais littéralement vers le fond.

Quand Mikelangelo avait des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ses frissons traversaient mon ventre, me touchant directement. Et ainsi, notre joie était amplifiée, et même chose pour notre plaisir et l'envie de continuer.

Mais à un moment donné, je trouvai soudainement le bon endroit en lui, le faisant jouir de plaisir, d'un cri que je n'avais pas encore entendu venant de sa part. Un cri aigu, fort, perçant, long.

Alors, j'essayai de continuer vers cet endroit, et apparemment, je réussissais vraiment à le faire, d'après ce que je pouvais entendre.

Nous gémissions ensemble, toujours au même moment et de la même manière.

Nous étions donc en même temps, ce qui était vraiment jouissif, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Et c'est ainsi, que, magistralement, je me libérai en lui dans un orgasme mutuel.

Ellipse de quelques mois.

Les affaires de Mikelangelo et moi étaient réglées.

Pour Mikelangelo, on avait trouvé des preuves. Pour moi ça avait été plus compliqué, mais une bonne avocate m'a aidé à me sortir de ce pétrin.

Nous avions été libérés, et depuis, nous avons déménagés ensemble.

Cependant, il y a sept mois, nous avions remarqué quelque chose d'anormal chez Mikelangelo…après des visites chez les médecins, et des analyses complexes, nous avions compris qu'il était enceint.

Ainsi, celui que j'aimais attendait un enfant…de moi…qu'on avait fait en prison. Je ne m'y faisais toujours pas, et pourtant, je voyais bien à son ventre qu'il était enceint. C'était de plus en plus dur de faire l'amour dans ces conditions.

Il était à son dernier mois, et vu qu'il était malade (il avait réussi à attraper un rhume alors qu'il n'est pas sorti), je lui apportai son cacao chaud.

Il me sourit et je me penchai vers lui, lui embrassant légèrement ses lèvres crayeuses.

Il but son cacao et puis tandit ses bras vers moi.

-Viens, mon Flow', souffla-t-il.

Lui obéissant sans rechigner, je m'allongeai près de lui. C'était demain que la césarienne était prévue…demain, nous allions devenir pères…

Le lendemain, Mikelangelo et moi nous réveillâmes en même temps dans notre lit et nous nous regardâmes.

-C'est le grand jour ! Lâchâmes-nous en même temps.

Nous rîmes et nous nous habillâmes. Ensuite, nous préparâmes un sac avec quelques affaires de douche, des jeux, des affaires que la famille de Mikelangelo nous avait offerts et tout ce dont on avait besoin.

Nous déjeunâmes calmement, et puis nous nous rendîmes à l'hôpital. Nous allâmes le plus discrètement possible dans le bâtiment jusqu'au bon étage, cachant Mikele du mieux que possible, pour ne pas que son cas soit analysé et critiqué.

Mikelangelo fut pris en charge par une chirurgienne, celle que l'on connaissait, afin de pratiquer la césarienne.

Il alla se déshabiller dans une autre pièce et puis, un quart d'heure plus tard, il en ressortit endormi et emporté par les infirmières dans la salle d'opération, son ventre déformant la couverture, et j'en frissonnai d'horreur.

Angela, la sœur de Mikele, que j'avais contactée pour qu'elle vienne me supporter durant ce stress, arriva et me prit en mains.

Nous discutâmes pendant au moins une heure. Au fur et à mesure du temps, je stressais de plus en plus.

Soudain, une infirmière arriva et me dit :

-Votre…petit-ami est en salle de réveil. Et mes félicitations, vous êtes désormais tous les deux pères d'un joli petit garçon.

Je me levai, le sourire aux lèvres et attendis que Mikele et le petit soient transférés dans une chambre pour aller les retrouver.

J'ouvris la porte et trouvai Mikele, affalé sur le lit, visiblement fatigué, mais un air éblouissant et heureux au visage lorsqu'il me vit.

Je me dirigeai vers le lit d'hôpital.

-Mon amour, souffla-t-il.

J'eus un sourire assez ému et lui donnai la main. Je caressai sa paume et il me surprit en me prenant par la nuque avec sa main gauche et en me donnant un long baiser passionné. J'y répondis avec la même intensité, et quand il se sépara de mes lèvres, je lui dis :

-Bonjour, le papa.

Il caressa ma joue et une infirmière arriva, cassant notre moment magique. Mais nous nous attendrîmes en voyant notre bébé dans ses bras. Elle l'apporta à Mikelangelo et le mit dans ses bras.

Il était magnifique, et très mignon avec son pyjama. Cette sorte de mélange entre le physique de Mikelangelo et le mien sur le visage de ce bébé donnait extrêmement bien.

L'infirmière nous demanda le nom du bébé.

Celui-ci étant décidé depuis plusieurs mois, nous optâmes pour «Sébastien » (ndla : un peu de culture :  wiki/S%C3%A9bastien_(martyr)#Saint_S.C3.A9bastien_et_la_communaut.C3.A9_LGBT)

Et c'est ainsi que notre vie de « pères » commença…


End file.
